A Very Doctor Who Musical Adventure
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: The Tardis accidentally lands on a mysterious planet that causes some unexpected side effects for the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Clara.


**_A Very Doctor Who Musical Adventure_**

* * *

The Tardis lurched to the side again as it crashed through the time vortex. Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswald and the Doctor were all gripping onto different segments of the console as tightly as they could. The Doctor raised his voice to shout above the alarming variety of sounds that the Tardis was making, which were getting increasingly louder. "It's not meant to be doing this!"

"Really!" replied Clara in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please tell me you can land. I'm not sure either me or the Tardis can take much more of this." shouted Amy.

"Emergency landing in 3. 2. 1." The Doctor yanked a lever and the Tardis burst out of the time vortex to materialize into reality. The time rotor stopped rising and falling and the noise faded to nothing. "Do you want to see where we are?"

"Don't know how to take it  
Don't know where to go," replied Clara. That was odd. She was singing!

"My resistance running low  
And every day the hold is getting tighter  
And it troubles me so,"

Clara found herself being drawn towards the Tardis doors. She pulled open the doors and stepped out onto the planet.

"I'm nobody's fool and  
Yet it's clear to me  
I don't have a strategy  
And I think I must be,"

The Tardis atmospheric shell was expanded round the rocky planet protecting Clara and allowing her to walk freely through the alien landscape.

"Under attack  
I'm being taken,"

Clara thought she could see something creeping up behind her. She turned round but it was already gone.

"About to crack  
Defences breaking,"

She was positive that there was something else out here with her. She ducked behind a rock to hide.

"Won't somebody please have a heart?  
Come and rescue me now  
'Cause I'm falling apart,"

Clara turned back towards were the Tardis was stood hoping that Amy or Rory or the Doctor would appear from the doors of the blue box to save her. Then she saw it...

"Under attack  
I'm taking cover  
It's on my track,  
A Weeping Angel,"

A Dalek, a Weeping Angel, a Silence and an Ice Warrior were approaching her. But they weren't. Clara knew there were no Daleks, no Weeping Angels, no Ice Warriors or no Silence with her on the planet.

"Thinking nothing can stop them now  
Should I want to  
I'm not sure I would know how,"

As Clara turned around again she saw that this time the Doctor was standing next to her holding her hand.

"This is getting crazy,"

He'd been holding her hand the entire time and Amy and Rory were stood just behind him. "Clara calm down. It's all right."

"I thought something was chasing me. Then I thought I saw a Dalek, a Weeping Angel, an Ice Warrior and a Silence." said Clara. Her breathing had returned to normal and she was no longer singing. "What is going on here?"

"I'm guessing it was some kind of hallucination caused by being on this planet. Perhaps it has a psychic core." suggested the Doctor. Although in reality he didn't really know any more than they did. "Either way we're going to be here for a while until the Tardis had recovered."

"So we're stuck here but what about the signing? I mean Clara doesn't usually start singing whenever we land somewhere." said Amy with a hint of aggression in her voice.

She'd perhaps been too aggressive as the Doctor looked at her with a hurt expression. "But...

I can show you time  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, companions, now when did  
You last let your hearts decide?"

At this point the Doctor retrieved a fez from his pocket and placed it on his head.

"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming,"

Amy went over to him and pulled the Doctor into a hug. "Don't ever think that I'm not really glad I met you. Because

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let them push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything,

They held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
They held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now.

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
You're gonna hear me roar."

"So you think somewhere on this planet there is a psychic core." asked Rory, once the Doctor and Amy had finished singing.

"Basically yes."

"Well let's try find it then." said Rory.

Amy and Clara looked at each other. Why hadn't they thought of that? Probably because they'd been too distracted by the singing!

"I guess this means it's going to be my turn to sing." said Rory.

"Actually I think we've got this one covered." said Amy with a sideways glance at Clara.

"Bless my soul  
Rory was on a roll," sang Clara.

"Person of the week in every space opinion poll  
What a pro" sang Amy.

"Rory could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O." sang Clara.

As the girls sang Rory had already discovered a hatch that led down into the centre of the planet.

"He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero  
In no time flat  
Zero to hero" Amy and Clara sang together.

The others followed as Rory went down the hatch. At the bottom something was waiting for them...

"Just like that

When he smiled  
Amy went wild with "ooh"s and "aah"s" sang Clara.

A Dalek was lurking at the bottom but Rory pulled a sword, that had been conveniently left lying around, and chopped off its eyestalk. It turned out that the Dalek was just another hallucination.

"Say amen  
There he goes again" sang Amy and Clara.

"Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10" sang Amy.

Rory had pushed open a door that was being guarded by the Dalek and it led further into the core of the planet.

"Rory, he comes he sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were going bonkers  
He showed the monsters brains, and spunk" they sang together.

"From zero to hero  
A major hunk  
Zero to hero  
And who'd have thunk?" Amy and Clara sang.

The door had led into a cave system. It was fairly dark except for the fact that in the distance a blue light was pulsating and illuminating the entire cave system. The only way to get on the blue light was across a stone strut that joined this end of the cave to the other, but of course the stone strut was across a massive bottomless cavern.

"I guess we're going that way." said the Doctor.

"Have you ever considered that sometimes it might not be the best idea to always walk towards the dangerous thing?" asked Clara.

"To be honest not really." said the Doctor nonchalantly.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Because we want to, because we want to,

Don't try to tell me what I already know  
Don't criticize me 'cause I'm running the show  
Some revolution is goin' to happen today  
I'm gonna chase the dark clouds away  
Come on and help me sing it,"

The Doctor led the way across the strut with Amy, Rory and Clara following behind him.

"We can do what we want to do  
We can do anything  
Free to be who we want to be  
Just tell yourself you can do it"

"I don't think that actually explained anything." said Clara.

The Doctor turned round to face her but in the process he slightly lost his footing. Amy rushed forward to grab his hand and hoist him back up. The Doctor was alright but his fez wasn't as lucky.

"So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way"

The Doctor looked down into the chasm as the red hat descended into bottomless darkness.

"And I... will always love you, ooh  
Will always love you  
You  
My darling, you...  
Mmm-mm"

Amy took the Doctor and led him off further into the cave system. The Tardis team turned a corner and entered the cave where the mysterious blue light had been coming from. Everyone saw something in the centre of the room bathed in blue light.

The Doctor saw a Silence.

Amy saw a Weeping Angel.

Clara saw an Ice Warrior.

Rory saw a Dalek.

"It's not real." shouted the Doctor.

"Are you sure?" asked Amy not tearing her eyes from the Weeping Angel.

"Yes I'm sure." replied the Doctor, the certainty in his voice was clear for all to hear. "And I think it's about time that we need to turn this planets powers against it."

"At first, I was afraid, I was petrified  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along," sang the Doctor.

"But now you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I'da known for just one second you'd be back to bother me," sang Clara.

The monsters had started to flicker out of existence but they were still there. This was going to take all of the Tardis team.

"Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me last time?  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?" sang Rory.

"Oh, no, not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive!" sang Amy.

As Amy sang the blue light flickered out and the monsters disappeared. The Doctor stepped forward and scanned the room with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Ahh. Now we're in trouble. This entire planet, including the musical hallucination thing, is about to explode very shortly. Basically run!"

"Do we have time for another song?" asked Amy.

"Yes Pond we still have time for another song." replied the Doctor.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," sang Clara. As she started to run.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," sang Amy. She was also running with the Doctor and Rory following behind them.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," sang Clara.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," sang Amy.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." sang Clara.

"If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast," sang Clara.

"Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine " sang Amy.

The Tardis team had got out of the caves and were now on the surface of the strange planet.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," sang Clara.

The Doctor ran ahead of his companions to unlock the Tardis door.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want,' sang Amy.

Everyone piled into the Tardis just in time.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really not get blown up." sang Clara.

As Clara shut the Tardis door the planet outside blew up with a very large explosion.

* * *

**_About a year ago I said that one of my stories (Set Fire To The Rain) was the strangest thing I'd ever written. I think this might have stolen that honour!_**

**_Under Attack by ABBA_**

**_A Whole New World from Aladdin_**

**_ROAR by Katy Perry_**

**_Zero To Hero from Hercules_**

**_Because We Want To by Billie Piper_**

**_I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston_**

**_I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor_**

**_Wannabe by Spice Girls_**


End file.
